1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor having a permanent magnet provided in the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motors are widely used in appliances (e.g., home appliances, commercial appliances, etc.) including a laundry machine, a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a cleaner, and the like. They are used also in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, which have recently attracted attention.
A motor may be designed to rotate unidirectionally or bidirectionally depending upon products in which the motor is used. For example, high performance for bidirectional rotation is required for motors used in laundry machines and cleaners since the motors need to rotate bidirectionally.
In contrast, most of the motors used in compressors for refrigerators and air conditioners only need to rotate unidirectionally. In addition, in the case of an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle, high performance is required for the motor used in the vehicle when the vehicle moves forward, while performance as high as in the forward movement is not required when the vehicle moves backward.
Even in the case that a motor only needs to rotate unidirectionally or high performance is not required in one of the two directions in which the motor rotates, the motor may have almost the same structure as a bidirectional motor.